1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processors, systems, and recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a known technique of securely outputting information in response to an information output request from a mobile environment such as a portable information terminal, using an output apparatus located closest to the requestor, in a network information output system that processes an information output request issued from an entity whose logical and physical locations vary, such as a portable information terminal. (For example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-256010.)